AA  Contest FAQs
by Season of Our Discontent
Summary: This is a list of FAQs regarding the contest's rules.


**Frequently Asked Questions**

Q: The rules state that I can enter 2 submissions. Is that 2 collabs and 2 individual one shots?

A: Not exactly. You can enter any combination of the two, but no more: 1 individual and 1 collaboration, 2 collaborations, or 2 individual one shots.

Q: If I finish my one shot early, can I send it in before October 15?

A: No. The contest officially opens on October 15. We will collect submissions until 11:59 PM EST on November 24. Any submissions sent before or after these dates will not be entered into the contest.

Q: How do I use the picture prompts?

A. The prompts are just that - a prompt. You choose one pic. Your fic should "involve" the prompt in some way. Note: your fic does NOT have to solely revolve around the prompt, meaning you do not have to take the picture literally. You may use the prompt in an abstract sense (i.e. use the theme that you take from the prompt). If you are submitting 2 one shots, you must choose a different pic for each.

Q: Are original characters allowed?

A: Yes, however your entry MUST revolve around at least one of the Twilight characters.

Q: How do I submit my story?

A: Send your fic in Word format to the email address listed in the profile rules. Make sure you include the header provided in the profile. Any identifying information will be removed before we post. You will receive a reply email stating that we have received your entry. Your fic will be posted once reviewed.

Q: Do I need to include a summary for my fic?

A: Yes. Please refer to the header listed on the profile page. It has a designated place for summaries. Summaries should be less than 380 characters, including spaces and punctuation. If you do not include a summary, we won't post one for you.

Q: What if I find typos after my story posts? Can I send a revised version?

A: No. Please make sure your O/s has been beta'd before submitting.

Q: Can I continue my one shot after the contest is over?

A: Once the winners are announced, absolutely! We hope that you do! However, please ensure that your one shot can stand alone.

Q: I've never written this genre before. I'm nervous and intimidated.

A: Don't be! Anon contests are the safest way to try something new! When you enter, only 22blue will know which stories belong to which authors. If you win, of course, we'll be blaring your name all over the place. If not, however, after the contest is over, it's totally up to you to decide if you want to post your O/s on your profile.

Q: I don't have a regular beta and would like to use one of the beta services sites. How will my entry remain anonymous if I have to provide my pen and the title of my one shot?

A: Most beta services have edited for anonymous contests before. We suggest you send them a quick email, asking if there are any specific steps needed prior to sending them your one shot.

Q: Can I use my regular beta or pre-reader?

A: Yes, absolutely. BUT! Please make sure your beta understands that this is for an anonymous contest and that the rules for non-disclosure and no hinting apply to her/him, too. Also, please do NOT include your beta's name in the A/n.

Q: Does my story have to end in tragedy or a NON-HEA?

A: No. You can certainly end your story any way you'd like. We suggest that however you choose to end your one shot it be logical to your plot.

Q: If I feel my pairing will spoil my story, do I have to list them?

A: If that is the case, please show one character in that portion of the heading.

Q: Can you be more specific about Rule #7? What if a disclaimer "spoils" my story?

A: If your fic contains subject matter such as what was listed in Rule #7, you MUST provide a disclaimer / warning. However, you may be vague and simply reference the rule.

For example, you may say something like, "Warning: this story includes difficult / sensitive subject matter that may include one or more of the subjects listed in Rule #7 on the Season of Our Discontent profile page. Please refer to the profile page before reading if you are concerned about content." If you are still unsure, please send an email or PM to the contest and 22blue will discuss an appropriate warning with you.

Q: What do you mean by anonymous? Will judges know which fic belongs to which writer?

A: No. Judges will not know who wrote what. 22blue and katinki will be the only people who know this. We will receive the submissions via email and remove all identifying information. Judges will read the stories and score without knowing.

Q: If I am under 18, can I still enter an M rated one shot.

A: No. Please abide by this.

Q: Am I allowed to Tweet, write a message on Facebook, write a message on my blog, or note something in an A/N of my ongoing fanfic that I've entered the contest?

A: Yes, but that is it. Anonymous means just that. No one will know who wrote what until winners are revealed. For this reason, DO NOT divulge ANYTHING regarding your submission. This includes: length, pairings, which picture prompt you choose to use, ANYTHING related to the prompt, the name of the story, etc.

Please take this seriously. We want this to be fair for you and everyone else entering the contest. The only way to do that is to make sure that voters and judges not know who wrote what. But most of all, we want everyone to enjoy the contest. THANK YOU for your cooperation.

Q: (for giggles) Can I submit a happy fic?

A: LOL sure. But you'll have like zero chance of winning. ;D


End file.
